One Sentence Avatar Fics
by CentariFighter
Summary: A few sentences about the Aang gang Iroh, Zuko, Toph, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa mostly Zutara, some Taang. One Shot.


The Aang Gang Sentence Fics

Mostly Zutara

**Fall**

It must have been her thousandth time boarding Appa, and all of those thousand times, her blindness didn't mess her up once. But this time she fell. And he, being the air-headed world saver he was, caught her. It wasn't like the times her servants had caught her when she took the rare wrong step, it didn't make her feel stupid and fragile. It was nice, safe, warm. Good. But she punched him for it anyway.

**Clean**

It had been ages since Katara had hot water to bathe in; it had been ages since Zuko had clean water to soak in. They figured something out, but after the trial run, decided not to mention the reflections of the other that their turned backs couldn't prevent.

**Dead Cat**

There was a time, when Sokka's stupidity was at it's peak and his hand reached out to poke the headband poof balls of the Earth Bending Master. Sokka now has a distinct fear of granite.

**Perfect**

Ever since Lu Ten died, the Dragon of the West longed for the noise and activity of a big family. Sitting by the campfire, watching these young people snap and argue with such volume birds flew from their trees, he leaned back onto a rock and fell asleep to the cacophony of voices with a content smile on his face.

**Talk**

Sokka and Zuko had the night watch every night, and after two weeks of silence, Sokka spoke after Katara and Aang had given him a speech about making an 'effort' with the Fire Nation prince.

"So…I like meat. Do you?"

Zuko's eyes glowed.

It wasn't world peace, but to the travelers, civil conversation between their two most idiotic members made it one step closer.

**Look**

There were times when she would catch herself watching him, or thinking about him. She noticed it happened a lot. She noticed that sometimes, she would catch him watching her and whenever she snapped, "What?" he would scowl at her and blush. It took them a while to realize that whenever they went into these trances, they were always smiling.

**Listen**

Sometimes, Toph would just listen to the bickering pair, fire prince and water tribe girl, tucking their increased heart-rates and heated faces in a little pocket in her mind, awaiting eagerly the day she would use them to back up her 'I knew it!'.

**Paper Cut**

"OW! KATARA I TOLD YOU, I HAD NO IDEA I GRABBED PORN IN THE SPIRIT LIBRARY!"

**Teamwork**

"Children," said Iroh with a grim face, "it has come to my attention that you have not been educated in matters that concerns all nations and shall concern all of you in the near future."

There was a pregnant pause as five concerned young faces stared intently at the old man,

"Sex."

There was a slightly different kind of silence.

"Look! I drew diagrams! But of course, Toph you'll have to use your hands to-"

Toph kicked up a dust storm as the five bolted towards Appa, Zuko already in the saddle, pulling up Katara. Sokka and Toph were carried into it by a gust of wind summoned by Aang. Katara held the reigns in her hands as Sokka and Zuko tugged Aang and Momo from the air. "YIP! YIP!" They screamed.

When the bison was a distant speck in the sky, Iroh chuckled.

**Hair**

Sokka's hair was short and chocolate colored, Katara's hair was long and wavy sharing her brother's color, Toph's hair was wiry and ebony when it wasn't dusty with dirt, Zuko's hair was like obsidian and as thick as Appa's, Iroh's hair was thinning and gray. Aang's hair, he concluded staring down his shirt inspecting his pride filled chest, was going to be _blonde_.

**Song**

"Two lovers forbidden from one another…" Katara hummed to herself as she bended water from the river into her canteen,

"A war divides their people…" Zuko joined automatically, collecting firewood. Their faces snapped up, sharing a look of shock and horror. After a tense silence, Katara spoke first,

"You're a hot headed jerk!"  
"You're a loud mouth water weakling!"

And as they went from words to bending, the two couldn't help but think, _This is so much better. _

And yet, for the rest of the week, they could not-for the life of them- get that song out of their heads. Resulting in several sparring matches between the Water Tribe girl and Fire Nation prince.

**Chicks**

"So…moon goddess, warrior woman, and now circus freak?" Iroh said slowly,

"Yup," Sokka said with a note of pride in his voice.

"Dude, you are seriously pimpin'."

"Yes, yes I am."

**  
**

**Shadows**

Aang, as everyone knew he would, found a frivolous use of fire bending after his first four lessons.

"Look!" he said bending and twisting the flames into characters, "Shadow puppets!"

**First**

The first time Toph cooked supper was also the first time her traveling companions experienced a "Pepto-Bismol" moment. Afterwards, the Blind People of the Group Cannot Cook Under Any Circumstances No Offense But This Is For Our Sake As Well As Yours Law was instated.

**Light**

Zuko noticed something one night as Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, Iroh, and himself took shelter from the rain in a cave. Despite how ferocious she looked in water, Katara looked so…soft when she was staring into the fire, her mind submerged in thought while its glow danced on her face. She wasn't smiling or frowning, but she looked…calm, like the feeling he got when she healed his injuries for the first time. But that calm was cool, like the cold of the ocean during a Fire Nation summer. This calm was warm, inviting, a good book and a warm fire on a rainy night.

It was then that he realized, _I think…she's beautiful. _

**Wind**

One day, Aang broke wind while scouting with Toph. He turned bright red but she snorted,

"Psh, and you call yourself an airbender?"

Aang raised an eyebrow and tried again.

Back at camp, Sokka heard an earth shaking roll of thunder, and looked up at the clear blue sky, puzzled.

**Game**

"What if…you were ruler of you nation and you had to marry outside of your nationality for diplomatic purposes, who would you marry?" Katara said,

"Well, anyone I guess, I can't be picky," Aang shrugged, but his eyes wondered to a certain heiress, "But preferably, Toph…or Katara, 'cuz you guys are like my best friends and it wouldn't be _that _awkward."

"Zuko's got too much angst and Sokka's got too much stupid. Aang you have some stupid in you, but you're a boy so that can't be helped. I'd choose Aang." answered Toph,

"Suki, definitely Suki" Sokka stated,

"Anyone young and beautiful who can play Pai Sho and drink tea," Iroh said smiling, he then turned to the silent young firebender "Well, what about you Zuko?"

"I…uh, there's that girl…Song, and then there's Jen..."

Katara's face became tight and Iroh noticed the tea in her cup formed a whirl pool,

"What about…Katara?" Iroh mumbled, nudging his nephew,

"NO!" Zuko shouted, and Katara didn't know whether to be relieved or furious,

"For me," Katara said silkily, "There's always, Aang-"

Zuko grimaced,

"Or Haru,"

Zuko's face started to twitch,

"Or heck, even Jet."

"How come I'm not on the list?" Zuko demanded,

"How come I'm not on yours?"

"Well you're Water Tribe-"

"That's the point! People outside of your own nation!"

There was a silence as the two glared, Zuko's eyes darted away from her face,

"…I…I guess…for the good of the world…"

Katara began to thaw, her voice losing its ice,

"And, I mean it wouldn't be so bad if we…married."

"No…I guess it wouldn't be that bad at all."

**Sharp**

"Wow! They're so thin!" exclaimed Sokka as he examined Zuko's broadswords,

"How long until they get dull?" Aang asked, Zuko smirked with pride,

"The day these babies go dull is the day Sokka becomes a celibate vegetarian."

"What's so great about a couple of swords anyway?" Toph grumbled, and Katara crossed her arms in agreement, "Yeah, bending is way more versatile, but I don't see you drooling over that."

The boys looked at the girls incredulously.

"Why don't you girls find something shiny to distract you while we men admire manly man things." Sokka said.

And then there was a mudslide that claimed his tongue for a week.

**Glow**

It was during the full moon that Katara noticed it. For some reason, he chose a spot beneath an opening in the trees to sleep. Very unlike him. But as he slept, the way the moon illuminated his relaxed and softened face, an expression Katara never saw while he was conscious, made her realize.

_I guess, _she thought to herself, _he's beautiful. _

**Air**

Finally after asking her about a million times, she gave in, "Alright! Alright! I'll go flying with you!"

So he took her up in the dead of night, when everyone else was asleep so that when they flew, their faces pressed into the wind, eyes tearing, hearts soaring, it didn't matter that he could see and she couldn't.

**Boom**

For once, Sokka was glad Zuko was around. He made Sokka's experiments in explosives a lot more effective. And louder. And more disasterous. And more _fun_.

**Carnival**

They were out of money again.

"I have an idea!" Aang piped.

And because they were desperate, the Four Benders Circus was born.

**Salt**

When Katara smelled the salt of the ocean, she smelled home and longed for it.

When Zuko smelled the salt of the ocean, he smelled exile and longed for home.

Eventually though, he started smelling the ocean in her hair. And that was a whole different kind of longing.

**Evil**

In the early days, when Zuko had just joined the group and Aang still crushed on Katara, Sokka's eyes would dart back and forth between the airbender and the firebender as they watched his sister and he would wonder how one chooses the lesser of two evils. Eventually, his sister picked for him.

It didn't make him much happier.


End file.
